Chihiro Shiranami
|Shiranami Chihiro}} is one of the students of class 2-B. She had a crush on Honami Ichinose but was later turned down after her confession. Appearance A teenage girl of average height with short blonde hair and bluish violet eyes. She is often seen wearing the standard school uniform but has been seen wearing a bikini while hanging out at the pool. Personality Chihiro greatly admires her friend, Honami, and is not afraid to admit it as shown when she hugged. Chihiro possessed a romantic interest in Honami and wrote a love letter to confess her feelings to her. She was jealous when she saw her with Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and as the latter struggled to answer what they were but was relieved to hear that they were simply friends. She can be emotional, as she was heartbroken and ran off crying when Honami rejected her confession even though both girls promised to go back to being friends the next day. It appears she has overcome this as she hung out with Honami with no problem. Abilities Academic Abilities Plot Chihiro is first seen walking through the school store with Honami Ichinose, as they bump into Kikyō Kushida and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Honami waves at Kikyō, as the two walked past them with Chihiro continuing her walk with Honami. Chihiro is next seen in Class 1-B, speaking with her teacher who was suffering from a hangover and remarks on how she smells like alcohol. The class then received the news from their teacher (who ran out soon) that they passed their recent tests. Chihiro is so excited that she hugs onto Honami stating that she is happy to be in the same class as her while Honami pats her on the head. Sometime later, Chihiro had wrote a love letter to Honami to confess her feelings for her, placing it in her locker. She went to the designated spot only to be met with surprise when she found Honami with Kiyotaka. After Honami introduces Chihiro to Kiyotaka, she tearfully asked if they were a "couple", as a nervous Honami tried to answer but Kiyotaka answered first by stating they were just friends, to Chihiro's relief. She then watched as Kiyotaka told Honami to be honest with her answer to Chihiro over her confession since it was a lot of strength to build up, before leaving the two girls to talk. Chihiro and Honami spoke with each other until the latter ultimately rejected her feelings as she did not feel the same way but the two promised to go back to being friends. Chihiro then ran off from the area in tears at her feelings being rejected while Kiyotaka looked after her. thumb|left|Chihiro witnesses Suzune's speech Chihiro was later seen going to the pool and hanging out with a majority of her class and D-Class. She played volleyball and had fun, though she was put off by the behavior of 3 Idiots of D-Class. She later witnessed the speech of Suzune Horikita and was surprised by the development. During the survival test, she was made the leader of her class as they set up camp but their class was ranked in second place, as a result of her class not trying to name the other leaders and D-Class winning the test. Trivia *At episode 4, when Honami rejected her, the length of her socks seemed to shorten from thigh level to below knee level. References Site Navigation